sick of the lies
by puppylove226959
Summary: ratchet is a little sick of sam's faking sick and decides to take matters into his own hands as much as I'd like to own,I don't own anything to do with transformers-just the plot-hope you like


Once again it was another typical morning for Sam Witwicky.

Since the battle against the Decepticons about 8 months ago,

not much has happened. Sam just stays still on his bed,

starring at his alarm clock which reads 7:30 am.

"Oh, great!" Sam mutters to himself,"School." So,he lazily sits up.

Still in his p.js, he drags himself downstairs. The house

is more silent then usual. He moves to the kitchen and

flips on the light.On the table,he finds a note. It reads:

"Dear, Sammy, Your father and I and Mojo have taken a trip to the

country side for a nice picnic. I'm sure you can take care of

yourself for a few hours,Love mumsys-xxx ooo"

Sam,has a bowl of cereal and goes outside.

"Hey,Bee. Bee,wake up", he kicks Bee's front tire.

"Hm? Morning Sam. Are you ready for...school?"

"Umm,nah."

"Why not?"

"I just...feel...sick",he lies.

With a puzzled look and a quick scan, Bumblebee says,

"Really?Are you sure? What about those other 22.5 times you

'thought' you were sick? And only on school days to be more accurate."

"I dunno. But,I'm sure this time.Trust me."

"Very well, I'll take you to Ratchet."

"Why?Can't I just stay here?"

"Young man. You are going to see Ratchet weather you like it or not.

Unless your not really sick?"

"Yeh,I'm sick.I'm not lying."

Bumblebee knew he was,but was tired of this same thing every weekly morning.

So,now he'd let Ratchet deal with him.

After about 15 minutes of argueing,it became clear to Sam that his guardian

would only take one answer. So,reluctantly he allows Bumblebee to take him to

the base to see Ratchet.

Finally they arrive at the base. Bumblebee allows Sam to get out,and reverts back to his

usual robotic form.

"Sam wait here. I'll see if Ratchet is busy".He leaves Sam in some room next to

the medbay.

"Hey,Ratchet, you here?"

Ratchet looks up from his paper work,"I'm busy right now"

"Well,um yes,but you see it's...Sam..."

"Sam's here?Why?",asks Ratchet quite irritated. "Doesn't he have school?"

"Well,yes,but appear--"

"Than send him off. I don't have time for his childish antics"

"I know that...but..."

"You...do know the boy is faking sick,don't you?"

"Yes,Ratchet. Thats why I brought him.Maybe you could stop this faking school to get out of sick?"

"Yes.Thats a good idea. Go and bring him in.Oh,and Bumblebee?I think your vocal processor is

glitched again"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you mean to say: Maybe you could stop this faking sick to get out of school?"

"Oh,yes.Quite right"

So, before long Sam finds himself on another examination table.He hated being here, he wished he

hadn't faked sick,but all Ratchet would do is humm,nod,scratch his chin and scan and then say something like the last time:

"Off you get. And don't waste anymore of my time." But,not this time instead he says, "I'll be right back Samuel.

I must retrieve you a gown". That made Sam blush. How could Ratchet not know Sam was faking sick. 'He must know',thought Sam,

'He DOES know'. Knowing that, Sam knew he'd end up being in a lot of pain.

Finally Ratchet returns and hands sam a gown, and he takes it.

Sam quickly stripts down to his boxers,and slips on the gown. Ratchet just stands there, rather impatiently,tapping the examination table

"Boy, take off those...tighty whities,too"

Sam just blushes. He didn't know what was more embarrassing:Being accused of wearing tighty-whities or being told to take them off.

"There...called...boxers...", Sam says through his teeth.

"I don't really care what you call them,remove them or I will" Unfortunely, when it came to Ratchet,his words were more of

a promise than a threat. Wisely, Sam did as told. he felt rather stupid.He knew Ratchet knew the truth.Would admitting he lied,make things easier...?

about 5 weeks before Ratchet is repairing something, when Bumblebee walks in with Sam and Mikaela on his shoulder.

Bee: Hey, Ratchet,theres something I need to tell you

Ratchet(sounds concerned):What is it, youngling?

Bee:Well,its about those papers that were--

Ratchet: Ah,yes! Where are they?

Bee:Well,umm,you know when you asked me to throw away a bunch of papers from your office?

Ratchet(looks worried):Yes...

Bee: Well,I kind of...you know...I...um...I...uhh

Ratchet: spit it out boy! Is your danm vocal processor glitching up again??

Bee:I-accidently-threw-away-the-wrong-papers! The ones you need.I'm sorry,I didn't mean to--"

Ratchet: Don't worry.The garbage is still here.

Bee: Not,exzactly.

Ratchet:What do mean,youngling?

Bee:...

Ratchet: What.Did.You.Do?

Bee:I burned them

Ratchet: WHAT THE FRAG FOR?!

Bee:The garbage was over flowing

Ratchet:SO,WHAT?!

bee:It's not good for the enviroment

Ratchet: 'It's not good for the enviroment'

(15 seconds of silence)

CLANG

CRASH

(Autobots hear Sams' voice):Run Bee! Run for your life!!

SMACK

Sam:Ow!

Mikaela: Don't be so,over dramatic

Tools go flying and Bee comes running out into the hall, with Sam in one hand and Mikaela in the other, nearly pushing Optimus over.

Optimus: What the...frag is going on...here?

(Optimus looks over and sees Ratchet coming)

Optimus:Oh,no! Ratchet's in a mood...

(Optimus slips into a closet thingy):I'll just hide in here,until he calms down a bit

(This all ends up with a wild car chase)

Sam:Step on it Bee! He's gaining on us!

Mikaela:Really Sam...

Sam:Don't start, Mikaela! You're the one who said...

(sam makes voice more female:Oh,Bee!He'll understand.Ratchet may be angry,but why would he hurt you?He'll be relieved you told him the truth!

Mikaela:Well,I was wrong!

Sam:Damn right

Mikaela:You don't have to get all...

SCREECH

Sam:Bee,whats up?Why'd you stop?

sam looks up to see Ratchet,standing before them in his usual form.He crosses his arms and makes and evil smirk.

Ratchet:Well,well.Found you...My little Bumblebee

End of memory

Sam:Than again,maybe not

Ratchet grabs Sam's head,tipping it side to side,up and down

Ratchet:Hmmm...That's not good...Not good at all.

Sam:What?What is it?

Ratchet:Be quiet!Lay on your stomach,Sam

(Sam does this)

Sam tenses up,as the CMO swiftly lefts up the gown he's wearing,reavealing his ass.Suddenly he feels something rather unpleaseant

Sam:Ahh!Wh-What're you...d-doing?

Ratchet:I'm checking your tempature. What else?  
(Ratchet quickly removes the thermometer,which hurts really bad.He just tosses it in the garbage,since he knows Sam is faking anyway)

Sam knowtest a needle on the stand of medical tools...one way bigger than himself):What do you think you're going to do with that?

Ratchet:I suggest you not use that tone with me,little one.And what?

(Sam points at the needle):Tha-that.

Ratchet:Hm?Oh,this?(he picks up the needle)This is just what I use to scare children into going to school.

(Sam looks down to the floor,and wonders if he'd lived if he jumped)Really?

(Ratchet smiles):No,not really.It's my revenge toward bumblebee,for throwing away those papers a few weeks ago.But,really,don't fake sick.Unless you like being on my cranky side?

Bee:Hey,Sam.How you feeling?

Sam:gAside from my rear being a li'l sore,not bad.And sorry,for lying about faking,its just...who can concentrate with all this going on?

Bee:I understand,but you're education is important

Sam(groans):I know

Bee:So,what's your punishment?

Sam:Tomorrow...I have to clean up the med-bay storage room.Only this time...

Bee:Yes?

Sam(smirks):I'll be more caughtious in what I throw away

A/C:so,there you are-I hope this story,was okay and far better than my others.oh,and if you comment please let me know if,you like Ratchet's idea for scaring Sam into going to school.Did Sam deserve this treatment?


End file.
